Inner Appearences
by Dire Heart
Summary: I, Emily, leave for China and find some very intersting things and people that could very well change my life.
1. Plane

_I'm so excited! This is my first fanfic.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Xiaolin charaters otherwise I'd be all ninja in the animation studios.  
I do own my portrayal of me and my twin Blis (actually she's a REALLY close friend)  
Read and reveiw, please :)_

* * *

"So this is China." I stared out the window of the plane at the rolling green country beneath me. I had never seen something so green before. Even Ireland paled in comparison to this.

Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Emily. I am 22 years old, and I have dark blond hair and blue eyes. I wear glasses sometimes, but when you travel like I do, contacts are easier. I'm on my way to China for my sister's wedding.

See, a few years ago, on our senior trip to Ireland, Blis and I met a group of strange people who claimed to be monks from a temple in China. They called themselves Xiaolin Warriors, protectors and fighters for good. They were looking for something called Shen-gon-Wu. Apparently the Wu are mystical objects that are thousands of years old. Also looking for them is the Heylin, or evil, side. Blis and I decided to help them out, and soon we were caught up in a Xiaolin showdown between a bean, a wimpy wanna-be villain self-proclaimed, and I quote, "Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius." Yeah, right. More like Evil sissy-boy retard. Any way, after the showdown, we went our separate ways. Then a few years ago Blis got a letter asking her to come to the temple and train as the Dragon of Light. From what I've heard, she has some pretty sweet powers now. And then, a couple weeks ago, I too get an invitation to the temple, except that this time its not one to join the team. Nope. Its a wedding invitation. Turns out my dearest sister is getting married to the above-mentioned Jack Spicer, of all people.

My cellphone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. I had a text message from Blis, asking '_Are you HERE yet?_' I texted back, '_Does it look like I'm there yet?_' Just as I put it away, the flight attendant came up to me and asked if I could put the phone away, because we would be landing soon. I smiled and ignored her.

A few minutes later I felt a bump and looked out the window again. The plane was now rolling down the landing strip. A little bit later and every one was grabbing their carry on items and departing the plane. I sighed and grabbed my laptop case. Here we go.


	2. Arrival

"Emily!!!!" The second I got out of customs my entire field of view was taken up by curly brown hair as Blis tackled me with one of her killer hugs.

"Hey Blis. I missed you too." Awkwardly I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed.

"EEP!! Can't... breathe..." I laughed and let her go. I noticed Jack was behind her, laughing at us. And judging from the moving bulge under his shirt, Dojo was here and laughing too.

"Shut up you two." I told them. I started walking towards the baggage claim to get my duffel. My sister and her fiancee followed behind me, Jack still laughing and Blis angrily hissing at him to hush. When I got my bag and turned to them, they both stared at me in amazement.

"Is that all you have?" Jack asked me in surprise.

I nodded. "Yep. I always travel light. Lets get going, I don't like airports very much. They're too noisy."

We walked outside and went to a secluded area near the airport. When we got there, Dojo swelled to his full size and we got on. For most of the way back to the temple we talked. It surprised me that Jack had actually matured from the whiny crybaby he used to be into an actually intelligent man. He still had his moments, but according to Blis they happened a lot less often then they used to. She said that when she had first gotten to the temple, Jack had been exactly as we remembered him.

He had apparently fallen fast and hard for Blis, and when she said it wouldn't work because he was 'evil', he decided to change his ways. In a few months they were going out, and a few weeks ago Jack had popped the question.

I smiled at Blis. "See Blis? I told you that you'd get married before I did."

Blis laughed. "Yeah I know. I never thought that this would actually happen. I mean, you were always so much better with guys then I was! And then when..."

"BLIS!!!!" I cut her off sharply. "No one needs to know about that, thank you very much." She blushed, and Jack looked back and forth between us in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked.

Blis and I both looked at him and said "NOTHING!!!".

Jack just rolled his eyes and muttered "Girls."

Just then, it got dark. I looked around in confusion. "I thought that it was still the middle of the day here," I said.

Blis stared at me for a minute before saying, "Oh, yeah, you haven't been here before. This is the land of Nowhere. It belongs to Chase Young." I raised an eyebrow at her. She frowned. "You know, Chase Young." I shook my head. "Chase Young as in the evil Heylin warlord, dragon-shifter thingy; owns a freaking army of jungle cats, and is also known as The Prince of Darkness? That Chase Young?" I raised my other eyebrow and shook my head. My sister rolled her eyes as Jack said, "Either way, you'd better stay clear of him. He's bad news."

"I'll be the judge of that," I retorted. "I like to get to know people first."

* * *

"How interesting." The man stared at the image in front of him.

"What's interesting?" Wuya came up behind him. "Chase? What's interesting?" Chase sighed in frustration but replied, "It would appear that the Dragon of Light's sister has come for a visit."

Wuya looked at him, slightly concerned. "That's interesting? How so?"

Chase smirked. "All things in good time, Wuya. For now, just be content with the knowledge that it's time for another prophecy to begin."


	3. Meeting

"Hey guys!" I looked behind me to see a dark haired Asian girl "How was your trip?" she asked.

"It was fine Kimiko. Long, but fine."

Kimiko turned to me as I spoke. "Emily! Oh my gosh! I totally didn't see you there!!! It's so great to see you again!"

We hugged, and Raimundo, Clay, and Omi walked out of the temple.

"Emily, great to see ya!" Raimundo went to give me an one-armed hug, but I shied away and shook his hand instead.

He looked hurt, so I said, "Don't worry, Rai. It's nothing personal. It's just that I'm... um..."

"She's boy shy," Blis cut in. I glared at her.

"I am not boy shy, Blis. I just have issues with being close to them. Can you really blame me though?"

Blis rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Come on, let's go get you situated. We have a wedding to start planning."


	4. The Raven

That night, I couldn't sleep. Blis, Kimiko, and I had spent the rest of the day working on Blis' wedding. We didn't get a lot done because the boys kept on interrupting us, or we would get side-tracked by something and go off on a tangent of conversation about said distraction. Usually when people get jet-lag, all they do is sleep. But not me. In fact, just the opposite happens: I get insomnia and _can't_ sleep until my body adjusts. Until then, I decided that I might as well take a walk around the temple and associate myself with the area.

Quietly I snuck out of my room and outside. Everything was quiet. I couldn't even hear crickets. This put me on high alert. Normally when things are this quiet, it means one of two things: 1- something bad is about to happen, or 2- there's going to be a storm. And since the sky was cleared, I was aiming towards the first one.

I looked around uneasily. I really wanted to go into the garden, but at the same time I didn't. Eventually the urge to go out won, and I stepped onto the path. Almost immediately a loud cawing made me jump. I looked up. A huge black bird sat on the roof of the building was watching me. We stared at each other for a few minutes until it took off, flying along the path in the direction of the garden. It paused after a little bit and stared back at me, obviously wanting me to follow. I did, naturally. Every couple of yards or so the bird would stop and look back at me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Gosh, you stupid bird, you're more impatient then my mother was!" I continued to mutter other insults under my breath at it until we reached the garden.

I stopped, but the raven didn't. It flew to the top of the gate and looked at me. "Ooh, no you don't! No way, no how am I going out into a strange jungle in the middle of the night, in the dead dark, and with absolutely no way to get back! You are officially on your own now!"

I turned and started walking back to the temple, but paused. I glanced over my shoulder. The bird was still there, and still staring at me. I frowned and stuck my tongue out at it. I took a few more steps, then peered back at it again. Still there. _Dang it._ I looked at the temple, back at the bird, then back at the temple again. I sighed. _'I'm probably going to regret this_,' I thought. Without another hesitation, I turned and followed the bird again.


	5. Jungle Night Not Good

First, walking through the forest in the dark is NOT fun. Especially when your guide keeps leading you over huge logs and across streams. Second, I don't like ravens anymore. Well, okay, I don't like this one. I just hated the way it watched me. It just seemed so intelligent and... I don't know, _off_.

It seemed like hours had passed since I had left he temple. My palms were scratched and sore, my knees hurt, and I was gonna shoot myself a bird and feed it to Clay. I was that unhappy.

The bird cawed, and I looked up. Of course, it was just in time to see it vanish into the trees. I closed my eyes and sighed, fighting not to go to the nearest tree and bash my brains in. Either I'm a fool or... nope, never mind, I'm a fool. I turned to go, and smacked into something. I stumbled back, tripped over a log, and landed smack on my butt in a puddle. Why there was a puddle in the jungle when it obviously hadn't rained in a while, don't ask me.

I brushed the hair out of my eyes and looked up. A man stood there, and I swear, he was quite possibly the best looking man I had ever seen. I didn't show it though. Instead, I narrowed my eyes at him. His hair was dark, probably black. It had random spikes in places, but it looked good. He had pale skin, and appeared to be wearing all black. I couldn't tell much else about him because it was so dark and I had mud in my eyes.

He held out a gloved hand to me, and I took it. He pulled me to my feet and chuckled when I slipped and fell against him. I shoved away quickly, almost falling again.

"Careful young one." he said. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Who are you?" I asked. He laughed again.

"No one you need to worry about right now. Tell me, what are you doing out so late?"

Now I laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

I stared for a second before realizing he was serious. I laughed again, then sighed. "I was following a bird. Don't give me that look, I warned you!"

He had raised his other eyebrow in a look of incredulity. "A bird? Why?"

I smiled wryly and replied, "I have no idea. What about you? Why are you out here?" I didn't think that there was a village anywhere near here, so running into someone was a bit of a surprise.

The man smiled and took a step towards me. "You will know one day, Emily."

I frowned. "How do you know my name? And was that an answer to my first question or the second?" He took another step towards me and reached out to cup my face with his hand. Almost instantly a deep tiredness filled me. I fell forward, and the stranger caught me. The last thing I saw was a bird fly out of the trees and land on the man's shoulder.

* * *

Chase stared at the sleeping girl in his arms. He had gotten the information he needed from her mind while putting her to sleep. He found everything about her interesting, though he wasn't sure why. He thought he could vaguely feel a power emanating from her, but if it was, the source was so weak he wasn't sure about that either.

The information he needed had also been accompanied by other thoughts. For example, Chase had just just discovered that Emily was not actually the Dragon of Light's sister. She was in fact, simply a close friend. They had known each other long enough to feel like sisters, but...

Chase turned to the bird on his shoulder. "Well done. Continue to keep an eye on her." Chase teleported to the temple and placed Emily on a bench next to the path. She would wake up in the morning with nothing but a blurry recollection of this night. Chase turned and slipped into the shadows. "Sleep well, My Lady."


	6. Diary

"Emily!" I opened my eyes slowly. The light was bright, and it hurt them. I looked around in surprise. Why was I in the garden? Oh, yeah. I couldn't sleep and went for a walk, then... I could only remember something about a bird I was mad at and a man. Oh well. Probably just some weird dream.

"Emily! Where are you?" Blis was calling for me from the temple. She sounded worried, and considering I'd fallen asleep outside I wasn't surprised.

"I'm out here Blis," I called to her. She appeared in the entrance looking relieved.

"There you are! Why are you out here? Were you sleep walking or something? HEY GUYS! SHE'S OUT HERE!" she said all of this in one breath as she walked to me.

"Hi Blis. I'm sorry I scared you. I couldn't sleep last night, and thought a walk might help. Apparently it did, too well. I fell asleep out here on the bench." I stretched. "Man, I could really use a shower and breakfast right now." Blis laughed at me as I stood up.

A little bit later all of us were sitting around the breakfast table. Blis and Jack were being mushy, and Rai and Kim were making goo-goo eyes at each other when they thought no one was looking. All in all it was rather gross. Omi, Clay, Dojo and I had fun making jokes about them. Most of the time they ignored us, unless we brought up the wedding. Then Blis was all ears.

As we cleared the table, Dojo suddenly spazzed. I looked at him and said, "Dojo, are you alright?"

"Gkjdhfkg."

I raised my eyebrow. "Guess not. Hey guys," I called, "Something's wrong with Dojo."

Clay came in and said, "What's wrong little buddy?"

Dojo shivered and said, "Agfkjhdfidkghlgikasgf."

Clay and I looked at each other and shrugged. "It would appear that another Wu has revealed itself." I turned around. An elderly monk stood there, one I had never seen before.

Clay scratched his head and said, "But Master Fung, there haven't been any Wu since Blis joined us. Why did they decide to activate again now?"

Master Fung shrugged. "I do not know, young monk. But you had better go and get the others and go."

After Master Fung left, Clay looked at me and said, "I don't know if you'd want to come or not..." he trailed off as I shook my head.

"I'm good. Not a huge fan of showdowns, remember?" He nodded and left too. I continued on the dishes. Soon I saw the others fly away on Dojo. Looked like I was in for a wait. I finished in the kitchen and decided to go work on my story for a while. You see, something I forgot to mention about my self is that I'm actually a famous author. I write books about all of my adventures that I have. Lately my editor has been bugging me for the next book in my series.

As I was typing on my laptop, I heard a tapping at the window next to my bed. I looked up. It was that dang bird again.

_Oh great,_ I thought. "Now what do you want?" I asked out loud. It tapped again and cawed. I frowned and ignored it. The bird tapped again a few more times but eventually flew away. I sighed and relaxed. However, I didn't get to do so for very long. No sooner had I stretched then a loud sound echoed through the halls.

I got up and looked outside my door. I couldn't see anything, but that meant nothing. I wandered out of my room slowly. I could hear something bumping around in the other room of the temple. I stopped outside the room and peered around the doorway. I frowned at what I saw. There was a hole in the wall, and a giant bean was looking through the monk's belongings. A strange black and gray bird sat on his shoulder.

"Where is it," I heard him mutter. I frowned deeper. What was he looking for? I didn't have any clue whose stuff he was going through, so that wasn't much help. Was it a Shen-gon-Wu? If so... "What do I do?' I thought. I watched him for a while before deciding to walk out and face him.

"Hello," I said. He spun around and when I saw his face I remembered who he was. Hannibal Roy Bean. Wow. The years had not been kind. I decided to play it dumb. "Who are you?" I asked him. He frowned at me. Man, every one's frowning today!

"I'm Hannibal Bean, little lady. Who are you?" I tilted my head. "I'm visiting my brother. Clay, you know?" He nodded. I don't know why I chose Clay, probably because we look a little bit alike and could probably pass for siblings if we had to.

"Why haven't I seen you around the temple?" I asked him. "Are you a friend of the monks?" The bean paused. I smiled inwardly. Oh yeah, I had him.

Then he smiled. "Of course I am! I just live somewhere else." He smiled at me and I had to fight not to be sick. He should never, EVER smile. It made him look even worse then he originally was... if that was possible, anyway. I moved my head to the other side. I didn't notice until then that the bird was copying me. I tilted my head back and forth, and he kept following me. Eventually he got dizzy and fell off the bean's shoulder.

I laughed. "Your bird sure is funny mister!" I said in keeping with my charade.

The bean shook his head (kind of) and scooped the bird up. "Well," he said, "I'd better be goin' now."

I frowned. "Does this mean you found what you were looking for?" He froze. 'Busted,' I thought.

Bean turned to me. "Actually, I didn't. Would you help me find it though?"

I pretended to think about it for a few minutes. "Sure!" I replied with a bright smile.

"Good girl." He grinned again. Ugh. "I'm looking for a very special item. It's a book."

I looked at him strangely. "A book? You're looking for a book? Shucks mister, we've got tons of books in the library!"

He sighed. "Yes, I know. However, this is a very special book. It belongs to the Dragon of Light. It's black with red writing on the cover." I 'thought' carefully. Of course I knew what the book was. I also knew where it was, but there was no way in heck I was going to get Blis' diary and give it to him!

"I don't know about a book like that mister, but I'll ask around if you want."

The bean looked slightly panicked. "N..no, that's alright. I's going to use it to... surprise the monks is all."

I smiled, all cheer again. "Well then I'd be happy to keep an eye out for it!"

Hannibal grinned and left out the hole. I watched him shrink and fly away on his still unsteady bird. As soon as I couldn't see them any more I dropped my act.

"Like heck your gonna get that book, bean." I muttered as I straightened up Blis' stuff. I also grabbed her diary while I was at it. I didn't want to leave it alone. I sighed as I looked at the wall. There was really nothing I could do about that. I sighed again and went back to my room, the little black book in my hand.


	7. Mystery Appearing

I heard the monks get back, but I didn't pay them any attention.

Or at least I didn't until I heard Blis holler, "EMILY! What did you do to the wall in here!?!" I got up and walked back to the room where the bean had been. Blis and everyone else was standing there looking from me to the wall and back again. "What happened?" Blis asked again.

I shrugged. "A bean." They looked at me. "A... bean?" I nodded. "Yes Blis, a bean. A gross, talking, brown, shriveled bean with tentacles for arms and a bird sitting on his shoulder." I tossed Blis her diary. "He said he was looking for this."

Blis frowned. "Why would he want this?"

I shrugged again and started walking away. "How should I know? I didn't stop to ask what he wanted with it."

Blis followed me. "You fought him for it?" She asked.

I snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Blis. Of course I didn't. I acted like I was Clay's stupid blonde sister, and told him I didn't know where it was." I laughed a little. "You should have seen his face Blis, when I asked him if he wanted me to ask around for it. It was priceless!"

We both had a good laugh at that. The others used a Wu to fix the hole in the wall, and then they came outside to where Blis and I were talking. Clay pulled the Wu they had gotten out of his pocket. It looked like a mask that would fit over part of a person's face.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"The Mask of Yin," replied Dojo. "I think it's part of a duo, but I can't remember exactly..." he trailed off.

"What does it do?" Everyone shrugged.

"We don't know. The scroll didn't say and Dojo can't remember," said Kimi.

I shrugged and everyone soon forgot about the strange Wu after it was placed in the vault. However, just because we did, doesn't mean that everyone did. In fact, far from it.


	8. To Intrigue

Chase POV

I stared in to my eye-watcher. At first I had been doubtful that it would come to any use, but over the years it had proved invaluable. I actually enjoyed watching the girl with her friends. I had also seen her encounter with my old enemy, Hannibal Bean. I was surprised at how... happy she could be one minute and then be so... well, not quite angry, but not happy either. This girl confused me, and it had been a long time since anyone had confused me. Needless to say, I was intrigued.

The doors to my palace slammed open, and Wuya stormed in.

"Dang it Chase! I was so close! And for such a Wu..." She growled in frustration and I smirked.

"Which one was it this time?" She glared at me. Not that I really minded. It was actually quite amusing.

"It was the Mask of Yin," she sighed. That caught my attention.

"The Mask of Yin, hmm?" I leaned back in my chair. "I guess the prophecy is actually coming true after all."

Wuya looked at me strangely. "What prophecy?" she asked.

I glared at her. "Never you mind, witch. I have a job for you."

She looked interested. "Yes, Chase?" I shivered as Wuya walked up to me, swaying her hips as she attempted to be seductive. She failed, as my soon-to-be apprentice would say, epically.

"Wuya, I want you to go and get a spare room ready; I expect we'll be having company soon." I watched as her face fell, and chuckled to myself as she stormed out of the room.


	9. Awkward Moments

Emily's POV

It was another quiet day at the temple. The monks were after another Wu, this time called the Mushu-Ku. Supposedly, with this one, you would never go hungry... or at least, you wouldn't go hungry for Mushu Pork, any way. You see, this was yet another useless Wu, because all it did was create Mushu Pork. This Dashi guy must have been really bored.

So any way, here I was typing away on my story again, checking my email, playing some games, that sort of thing. I was very bored. And then... I heard some on knock on the door of the temple. I sighed. Maybe something exciting was about to happen.

I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it, and was face to face with a tiger. I raised my eyebrow. 'Okay' I thought. 'Someone has a weird sense of humor.' I went to shut the door, but something stopped me. I just couldn't do it. So, me being the highly intelligent person I am, opened the door again. The tiger had disappeared, and in it's place stood a person I had only seen in my dreams.

The stranger from my dream (which I quickly realized wasn't a dream after all) stood there. We stared at each other for a few minutes. It was easier to see him now that it wasn't dark. And I definitely appreciated what it was I saw.

The man did have black hair, but now I could see that it also had a green tint to it. His eyes were amber, and looked like cat eyes. His skin wasn't as pale as I remembered, but that could have just been me. I also saw now that he wasn't wearing all black, but instead was wearing dark armor with golden trim. He looked good, but I wasn't about to show that.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me before asking, "Are the monks home?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Went... out for a while." The man raised his eyebrows at my reply. It was pretty impressive. I'd never met anyone who could get them up that high on their forehead.

"You didn't go with them?" he asked.

Now I narrowed my eyes. "You ask a lot of questions mister."

He smirked. "I'm a curious guy."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell them you stopped by Mister..."

"Young."

"Mister Young," I repeated. "Alright. I'll tell them. Bye." I shut the door in his face, not bothering to see if he actually went. I wandered into the kitchen, wondering if I could find something good to snack on. I was starving... well, not really since I'd had breakfast this morning, but you get the idea. I opened the ice box; nothing. I checked all the cabinets: nothing again. I growled in frustration. There were five warrior minks, who knows how many normal monks, a dragon, and a guest in this temple, and they didn't have _any_ food? What is wrong with these people?

I had just about given up in my search when the old monk from the other day showed up.

"There's food in the other cupboard," he told me as he walked by. I stared at him expressionlessly until he left the room, then opened the cabinet he had pointed to... the one right in front of me. I could have sworn I'd checked there before, but now it was full of snack food... especially Cheetos. Man, I love Cheetos.

I grabbed a bag and went back to my room. I popped it open and inhaled the scent of cheese and faint grease. A small smile inched across my face. I can never get enough of these things. I munched happily on my snack as I played around on my laptop. After a while though, I heard the others come back. I walked out to meet them.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to them. "You guys get the Wu?" they shook their heads and Rai said, "Well actually we did, but it seemed kind of useless once we figures out what it did, and apparently Wuya has a thing for Mushu Pork, so we just gave it to her." I laughed a little. Even though I'd only met her once, I could pretty well picture her doing that.

* * *

_I'm working on my tenth chapter right now. Until I can finish it, please reveiw!_


	10. Atlantis

**A/N: hey guys! I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update. School's been real crazy lately, and I have to use my friend's computer for this. But thanks for all your patience and reviews! Oh, and by the way: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. The only things I own are Emily, Blis, the story of Atlantis, and the Quiksilver... in this chapter :)**

I had finally decided to go out on a showdown with the monks and Blis. We were after something called The Quiksilver. It was a sphere that levitated and flattened out into a board that could work kind of like a hover board. It sounded pretty interesting, so I decided to come watch. I was also secretly hoping for a chance to see the mystery guy from my dreams.

Yep, dreams. Ever since that bird had shown up again I'd been seeing the guy I met in the jungle, and at the temple, over and over again. It was getting annoying, actually. He kept asking me something I couldn't hear, then held out his hand to me, beckoning me closer. But I could never reach him. I would run and run and run...

But it doesn't matter, because I'd rather not say anything about my little crush. It wasn't like anything could come of me liking this guy. I almost wished something would, but then I remembered what had happened all those years ago, and any thought for any relationship with anyone disappeared... mostly.

Occasionally, I would think about what would have happened if I hadn't left Simon at the altar. I would maybe have adopted a kid by now, because I couldn't have any of my own. Maybe I'd have stopped writing, maybe I'd have had to give up traveling, maybe I wouldn't be who I am today. And yet despite my wondering, I knew that if I had the chance to go back and do it all over again, then I would do it all over again. Because I didn't regret it, not at all. And I had seen Simon a year later, he was happy, engaged again. He said that me leaving him was the best thing I could have done for him. See, turns out he had been been having second thoughts as well, but he was too much of a gentlemen to leave me at the last minute. This of course gave me another major guilt trip which added on to the one I already had. Blis was the only one that knew of what had happened, or even that I had ever been engaged. Not even my editor knew and she knows just abut everything in my life.

I sighed, and Blis looked over at me. I shook my head and an understanding expression crossed her face. We were flying on Dojo to, of all places, Atlantis. They told me that at one time the Forgotten City was infested with mutant spiders. They had to destroy them, and in the process they sunk Atlantis even farther under the ocean. Which means...

"One underwater transportation device coming right up!" said Jack proudly. He took a little capsule off his watch, pushed a button, and then threw it into the water. Withing seconds it had grown into a full sized submarine. I looked at him, "Much improved you are, young padawon," I said in a funny voice. Omi looked at me in confusion. I laughed and said, "Star Wars. You gotta see it to understand it." He nodded, still obviously confused.

Underwater, there were absolutely no fish, or life of any kind. It was dark, like we were fathoms under instead of just feet. There was nothing there, nothing moving but us. Even the water looked stagnant. And then the city suddenly loomed out of the darkness in front of us. I gasped in wonder. It was amazing. The City was obviously deserted, but it had a sense of life too it... I couldn't wait to add it to my story. **(A/N: I really did want to) **As I figured out all the ways that I could add it to my story, I didn't see that we were coming in for a landing. We landed with a soft bump, and I looked out the window. Surprisingly there was a bubble of air around the city that allowed us to stay dry, and to breathe.

As we walked out of the sub, I could see a figure standing on top of a building in the distance. I squinted, trying to see better, but I couldn't make anything out besides his outline... if it was even a him, that is. You can never be sure in a place like this.

We wandered around for hours looking for this thing. No one even knew what it looked like, because the image in the scroll kept changing. Dojo was leading us in circles, insisting that we were close. I sighed and something caught my eye. I turned to look at it. My mouth dropped open. I was staring at an archway. It was huge, and had strange runes carved into it. As I stared, a gust of air blew from it. I could have sworn I heard it say something, but the wind couldn't talk, could it? I looked around, meaning to ask Blis if she had heard it too, but she and the others had vanished. I looked back at the arch, then took a step towards it. I was so curious about what was down the tunnel that I didn't even think about the consequences. I looked around again as I brushed my hand over the runes. They were warm to the touch. I focused back on them and placed my other hand there as well. I was so entranced I didn't hear the person behind me until they spoke.

"Those are important markings there little one." I spun around. Who would be there but the man from my dreams, Mr. Tall- Dark- And- handsome himself. I looked at him suspiciously. "Hello again," I said. I leaned to the side to look over his shoulder. No stalker bird this time. My eyes flicked back to his face as I straightened. He was string at me curiously, but I couldn't read the look. We stood there and stared at each other for a while, the silence not quite awkward, but not comfortable either. I sighed. "Sooo... what's up?" I asked him. His eyes narrowed and a smile tweaked the corners of his mouth. "I could ask you the same thing," he replied, walking towards me. I turned to keep facing him. He too ran his hand along the markings. "Do you know what they say?" he asked. "The markings?" he nodded, and I shook my head. "Not a clue. Do they say something?" He nodded. "They tell a story. Would you like to hear it?" I nodded, and he began.

"A long time ago, Atlantis was a great city. All sorts of mythical creatures lived here, and they were ruled by great kings and queens. There were two very important people that were visiting Atlantis one day. They were called Yin and Yang, and were twins. The Faerie king, Oberon, hated the Twins because they stood in the way of his dream to rule the world, both mythical and not, so he banished them after a long battle. But they returned, and in a fit of rage Oberon destroyed Atlantis, cursing it below the sea forever. He called upon the Dark Forces and cursed the Twins, so that until the curse could be broken and Oberon himself defeated they would be reincarnated over and over again, until the end of time. It ends there, and after that all knowledge of Oberon and the Twins was lost. Some say that just before they vanished the Twins condemned Oberon to an eternity in the Yin-Yang world, to forever be surrounded by his enemy, and never to rule any world again. Others believe that Oberon's curse backfired, and all three were sentenced to the same fate, and still others think that it's some strange combination of the two." He turned to me. "Do you know why this is important?" I shook my head. "Nope," I said, popping the "p".

He fully turned to me, and looked me straight in my eyes. "Recently a prophecy has come to my attention that states that a change is coming, a great change. Yin and Yang will rise again, as will a great evil. It doesn't say what the evil is, only that both sides must unite in order to defeat it, because if we don't then EVERYTHING will be destroyed, good, bad or in between. I need your help in this." I looked at him. "Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name, or anything about you except you have a creepy bird that likes to stalk me, and that you might maybe have a tiger for a pet, and/ or you turn into one. Either way, there is absolutely no way I'm going to help you with this unless you do one of three things. Preferably all three. The first: you tell me your name and what you are. Second: show me proof this prophecy actually exists, and that you didn't just make all this up. And third," I sighed again. "Third... I don't know. Just... do something. I haven't decided what yet." I turned to walk away, and mystery man reached out to grab the back of my neck. I whirled around and smacked his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! No one, and I mean no one, touches me unless I say otherwise first. And you know what? Even them I don't let them touch the back of my neck because it's creepy and I don't like it. So if you ever, EVER try to do I again, I'll break your hand." I ran off before he could say anything back. I had meant every word I had just said.

**Chase POV**

I watched as Emily ran off. I knew exactly what she was afraid off, though I don't think she knew she was afraid. I thought about what could possibly be on the back of her neck that bothered her so much. I decided to figure it out when I finally managed to get her to the palace. Wuya had finally gotten her room set up, and I had been very careful to keep our guest's identity a secret. But with this Wu (that I already knew the exact location of, she would find out son enough. I laughed to myself and went off to win a fight.

**A/N: Whooo! Long chapter! So, yeah, I finally updated. Let me know what you think!**


	11. Loss of Freedom

**Emily POV**

When I finally caught up with the others, they were still wondering where the Wu was. No one had even noticed I was gone. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but I sure wasn't going to say anything. I rubbed the back of my neck in irritation. That guy really rubbed me the wrong way... sometimes. Others, I actually started to think I _wanted_ him to rub me the wrong way. I shook my head to clear out the nonsense. Blis looked at me strangely, but thankfully didn't say anything.

As we walked I continued to look around at our surroundings. Dojo was acting weirder and weirder, which I took as a good sign. Sure enough, Omi soon spotted a shining silver disk in the ceiling. As we stood looking at it, a flutter of motion caught my eye. I looked, and there stood The Guy, as I had dubbed him. I pulled on Blis' sleeve, and asked her "Hey, who is that?" She looked, and a frown creased her forehead. "That's Chase Young," she replied in a whisper. "As I told you before, he's bad news." I nodded, and hoped my surprise didn't show on my face. So The Guy was actually Chase Young. Whoops. I shrugged to myself. No one really needed to know I had a little crush on him.

While I was thinking this, Blis had alerted the other monks to Chase's presence. They sort of circled around me, and I snorted. Right. Just because I hadn't had their level of training didn't mean I hadn't had any at all. I was more than capable of defending myself.

"Chase Young!" cried Omi as he crouched and pointed at the man. "What are you doing here?" I snorted again. What did he think Chase was doing here? Throwing a party? Chase raised one of his eyebrows, just like he had done to me the day before. "Not what you expect, young monk." And then at some unseen signal, everyone launched themselves towards the Wu, and my life changed forever.

Blis and Chase were the first to touch the Quiksilver. It started to glow, and Blis said, "Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown. Our Third-Arm Sash against... what do you have?" Chase's answering smile sent shivers down my back. I knew this wasn't going to be good. "I don't have a Wu, actually, so I suggest something else. If I win the showdown, Emily leaves with me and will _not_ come back to the temple... ever. If you win, I will leave you alone, and none of you will ever hear from me again unless it's absolutely necessary. Do you accept?"

You could cut the silence with a knife, it was so thick. It seemed as if the very stones held their breath for my sister's answer. But it didn't come. Blis just kept staring at Chase, a horrified expression on her face. I'm sure it mirrored mine and the others. "I... What... What do you want with Emily?" she finally managed to stutter. Chase's smile widened, and he didn't answer. I looked around. Everyone seemed frozen. I knew what I had to do.

"I accept."

Chase turned to me, and smiled. "I'm very glad, little one, but I didn't wager with you. I'm dealing with your sister right now." Now I was mad. "Well you know what? I don't care. It's my life your fighting for, so I think I have a right to fight for it too." Chase looked at Blis. "Do you accept the substitution?" His words seemed to break Blis out of her shock. "Oh, hell no! No way in hell are you fighting him, Emily! You don't have the faintest idea of what you'd be getting into! You don't even know how to fight! I mean..." She trailed off at my glare. "Let me tell you something, Sister. A lot has happened since we last met. I've changed, and so have you. And despite theses changes one thing has remained the same, and you should know this: no one tells me I can or can not do something but me. What right have you to tell me what I don't know? Who are you to tell me I can't fight for my life? Yeah, you're concerned, I get that. But you don't know me half as well as you think you do. And I can, and will, fight for myself. If I fail, it's my fault and my consequence. Not yours. I can take care of myself, thank you very much, and if you insist on fighting, I'll just have to break the rules and join in anyway."

Blis' eyes had grown so large during my tirade that I thought they might just fall out of her head. For some reason Chase's smirk had grown. I had a feeling I'd just walked into something I could only imagine the magnitude of. Thankfully Blis stepped down, and I took her place.

I faced off against Chase. We weren't going to use Shen Gon Wu because he didn't have any. I looked at him, and knew that I would lose. But I had to try anyway. I couldn't just sit by and let someone else do it for me. He crouched down into a fighting stance. "I trust you don't know showdown etiquette, so allow me to explain," he said. "Anything short of actually killing the person goes. First one to fall loses. Anything else you need to know will make itself apparent as we go along. Any questions?" I raised my eyebrows at his superior tone. How in the world did I ever like him in the first place? "Yeah, I've got a question. Can we stop talking and get this over with? I'm not a big fan of waiting for the inevitable to happen." Chase looked faintly surprised by my words. I could tell he hadn't quite expected them.

At some unseen signal the landscape around us began to change. Huge pillars shot up and the ground fell away into a pool of lava that flowed around our feet. Poles of rock shot out of the walls and formed a network of ladders above our heads. Things to grab onto and to use, I guessed.

While I was taking in my surroundings, Chase launched himself at me. I only narrowly avoided getting hit. I jumped out of the way, then jumped up to grasp one of the poles. I pulled myself onto it, balancing carefully as I looked around for Chase. He came from behind me, I spun, dodged, and lashed out myself. My fist actually connected with his nose, and while it didn't do much damage, it did make Chase mad. I smiled. Goal achieved. Maybe now he'd take ma little bit more seriously. Sure enough, I was met with a barrage of punches. I was able to block most of them, but a few did get through. One of his fists connected with my face, and I felt my nose crunch sideways as it broke. Warm blood spurted down my face onto my shirt. I grimaced and wiped it away. I'd had worse, but they didn't really need to know that, did they?

Chase had a smug look on his face again. It majorly pissed me off for some reason. I just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk right off his face. It was childish,and stupid I know, but I pulled back my fist, and swung. He easily dodged that, and the ki9ck, and the sideswipe, and the next kick and punch too. I almost slipped a few times, but it was getting easier to keep my balance on the poles. I stopped after the seventh time Chase just moved out of the way. I wasn't going anywhere. I'd been in some seriously unfair fights before, but nothing like this. I seriously had to rethink my strategy if I wanted to have any hope at all.

Okay, first thing: stop thinking negative about this. He's got to have a weakness somewhere, right? Well, find it, I told myself. Second: hang in there. Keep this up, and you wont get anywhere. You've got to last to be able to do the first step, right? Right. So now I just had to... "MOVE!" Blis' cry made me look up, but it was too lat. Chase's fist connected with my nose again, and this time I went flying backwards. Ouch. The first punch was nothing compared to this. But I'd still had worse, and I was still in trouble.

I grabbed at anything as I slid off the edge of the pillar I had landed on. My fingers managed to find a crevice in the rock. As my feet scrabbled to find purchase, Chase landed softly in front of me. I stared up at him, my heart in my throat. I knew I was about to lose this fight, and my freedom.

**Chase POV**

I stared down at the girl in front of me. Her eyes showed no fear, only a slightly resigned look. But I could also see determination there. I watched as she managed to pull herself up onto the platform. She watched me cautiously as she wiped blood from her face. I watched her in return. Honestly I was surprised she had lasted this long. Most of the monk hadn't lasted three minutes against him, and here Emily had managed to survive almost fifteen. We faced off again, simply watching each other this time, wondering which one of us would make the first move towards the end. We both knew I would win, there was no denying that. But she had potential. I hadn't seriously thought about training her yet... maybe that was something I'd better give more attention to. What a pity we had to do things this way.

I reached out and brushed some hair out of her face where it had stuck in the blood. I don't know why I did it, or why she let me do it, but I did, and she did. I admired her courage in this battle. "It has been a long time since I had a fight such as this," I whispered to Emily. Her eyes narrowed. "Why?" I just looked at her. "Why?" she repeated. "Why me? What could I possibly give to you, do for you? I have no powers, no serious fighting skills. I don't understand your interest in me. So why?" I remained silent and watchful during her tirade, which was spoken in the same volume I had used. A sudden flash of regret swept through me.

I reached out again, this time with both hands. "I'm sorry." I murmured, this time too low for anyone to hear me. Emily's face registered shock as I pushed her back off the pillar. The surprise remained as she fell, and with a flash, things returned to normal.

Emily was beside me, facing away from the monks. Held the Quiksilver. The Dragon of Light stepped forward. "Em?" she said tentatively. "Emily? Are you alright?" Emily looked over her shoulder at her sister, showing her the less bloody side of her face. "Yeah, Blis I'm fine." She glanced at me. "The Wu's all yours," I said as I tossed it to them. They all had tragic looks on their faces. "Em... Em, don't worry! I'll find some way to get you out f this, I promise!" I raised my eyebrows. Emily simply turned away from them again. Dojo swelled to his full size, and the other warriors got on. As they flew away, Blis turned back to look at us. As they dwindled in size, I turned to the girl beside me. I offered her my arm, and she looked at me curiously before taking it.

I teleported us to my palace. Wuya was there, and she gaped with surprise when she saw Emily. I motioned one of my female cats closer. "Take her to her room. Help her if she needs it, and make sure she has everything she needs. When she has bathed and dressed, attend to her nose. She can rest if she likes, but I will expect her for dinner. Am I understood?" The panther nodded, and nudged Emily away with her head. Emily followed docilely.

"Chase... What... What is she doing here?" Wuya spat out. I ignored her and motioned a few other cats closer. "Go to the Xiaolin temple and retrieve the girl's things. They shouldn't give you any trouble." They nodded and shifted into their crow forms, then flew away. "Chase, are you going to answer me?" Wuya demanded again. Instead of answering, I walked up the stairs to my throne room. When I sat down, a servant brought me my soup, but I motioned them away. I didn't think I could keep anything down at the moment.

Wuya approached again as I rubbed my forehead with one of my hands. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling like this. I am the Prince of Darkness, I am Chase Young, and Chase Young does NOT feel sorry for other people! But I couldn't get the image of Emily's face out of my head. It wasn't because some tortuous feeling was displayed there, no. Quite the opposite in fact. Never before had I seen someone shut themselves down so completely. It was a little scary, actually.

"Chase?" Darn it. I'd forgotten about Wuya. I glared at her. "What?" I snapped. "Why... why is the Dragon of Light's sister here?" I sighed then, a long deep sigh. "I don't know, Wuya, I really don't."

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Poor Chase is so confused. But that's ok, it all works out. :) Review and I might give you a sneak peek! **


	12. Author's note

Wow, so I totally just realized how long it's been since I updated…. Almost a year. I feel so, so bad about it, and I promise as soon as I locate the flash drive I have this story on, I will update! Thanks for those of you who read this, and for your patience!

- Dire Heart


	13. Dinner

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I just started my freshman year in college, and unfortunately in the move the flash-drive containing the next chapter of my story was lost, so I had to totally redo it… but here it is, at long last! Enjoy! Oh, and I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its original characters! I only own Emily, Blis, the plot, and some Wu! **

As I was led away by the tiger, I thought about what had just happened to me. Obviously my life was going to be pretty different now, and I didn't quite know what to expect from Chase. He had me all sorts of confused, what with his talk about needing my help to combine forces, and then kidnapping me and all. And then there were his emotions; one minute he was as cold and evil as everyone said, and then the next I would catch a glimpse of another side of him. It was really doing a number on me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely noticed when the tiger stopped in front of a set of doors. She nosed them open, and then motioned for me to go through. I did, and felt my jaw drop in wonder. It was amazing, the most amazing room I'd ever seen. The colors were mostly dark, but there were bright splashes of silver and white here and there. The curtains, both around the bed and at the window were a dark purple, almost black. The ones around the bed however were made of a lighter, gauzier material than those by the window, and had dark silver designs on them. The tiling on the floor was black, as was the bedding and chairs in the room. A few white and silver pillows were on the bed and one of each on the couch as well. The walls were made of some dark stone, and looked slightly lighter than the floor, so I thought that maybe it was a dark blue. There were three other doors in the room, blending in with the walls so that if it weren't for the silver decals on them I would most likely of over looked them.

When I opened one I saw that it was a huge closet, mostly empty but with a few sets of clothes. Honestly they looked like Wuya's, and I wondered if Chase had told her to put something in here in case I needed it. Frowning, I went to open the other doors.

The second led out to a balcony, which I decided to explore later, and the third made my mouth fall open again. It was a giant bathroom, this time done in shades of blue, green, and white. The counter was huge, more than enough room for all of Kimiko's, Blis's, and my stuff to fit on it, even with the sink there. Towels in a soft teal color hung from racks on the wall, one by the shower and bath, and another by the sink. The mirror took up the whole wall above the counter and sink, and was spotless. _'In fact,'_ I thought as I looked around, _'Everything's spotless…'_ The tub really got my attention. It was huge, white, and looked like a hot tub, if I did say so myself… and I did. The tiling on the walls around it was made from small blue and green chips of tile placed to make swirls and waves. There was a separate shower, which could probably fit all the monks, me, Chase, and Jack, and still have a lot of room.

'_Goodness gracious, how much room does he think I need?' _Shaking my head I went out to the main room again. The cat was gone, and in its place stood a woman, dressed in Greek or Roman armor, I wasn't sure which. She nodded to me and said, "I am called Tiva, Mistress. Master Chase has sent me to assist you, if you need it, and to heal your nose." I nodded and told her, "Thank you, Tiva, and please, call me Emily. There is no need for that 'Mistress' business, it makes me feel old." Tiva nodded at me, and then asked if I had heard what "Master" Chase wanted of me. I nodded, and after finding out how long I had until dinner, I decided a soak in the tub was in order.

The tub was indeed a Jacuzzi tub, and had a whirlpool, bubbles, and the works. It felt amazing to sit there and soak. "It's really amazing how quickly muscles can get stiff," I said out loud. While I was bathing, Tiva knocked on the door and told me my things from the temple had arrived, and wanted to know if I wanted her to put them away, or if I wanted to do it. "I'll do it, Tiva." I said. "Thanks for offering though." A little bit after she had gone I decided I had had enough bathing for one day, so I got out and wrapped a towel around me.

Cautiously sticking my head out of the bathroom I looked to see if Tiva was still there. I didn't see her, but just to be safe I called out, "Tiva? Are you out here?" No reply. Quickly I ran to the bed where my duffel bag lay, and pulled out some clothes. I wasn't sure what dinner attire meant here, but I figured as long as I dressed nice I'd be fine. I found a pair of black slacks, and paired it with a blue blouse that I had. For shoes I just wore simple black flats.

Just as I finished getting dressed, there was a knock at the door and Tiva came in carrying a tray of things I recognized as medical supplies. She cleaned any blood off my face that I had missed, and then disinfected the area before popping my nose back into place. It hurt, and of course made my nose bleed in a sudden rush. Thankfully Tiva had given me a towel to hold under my chin in case this happened. As I tried not to choke on the blood that had gone down the back of my throat the tigress took stiff strips of some stiff, sticky material and placed them on either side of the break, so that it was held together to heal. After that she dabbed some cream on my nose and under my eyes. "It will help with the pain and bruising," she told me. After a minute of watching closely for any signs of a reaction, she nodded and stood, gathering her materials as she did so.

"Dinner is in an hour, if you would like to rest for a bit longer. Master Chase has instructed that I come to fetch you when it is time, so that you do not get lost on your way. The palace is deceptively large, and as such Master has told us that you are to have an escort until you are acquainted with your new surroundings. "I nodded to her and said, "Thanks, Tiva. That'll be e big help! I am always so confused when I get to new places… though that's part of the fun, you know? I get to run all over the place and explore." Tiva smiled at that, and left. Once she was gone, I proceeded to put away my clothes and the other things the cats had brought from the temple. There wasn't much, so it didn't take long.

Once that was done, I looked around. There was nothing else to do here. Nodding decisively I went to the door and opened it. Tiva was standing outside in her cat form, and stood up suddenly when I spoke to her. "Tiva, I know it's a bit early, but would it be possible to go down to dinner now? Or if not that, then maybe a small tour of the area?" Tiva nodded and turned, walking down the hallway. I followed her, this time paying more attention to my surroundings. To my surprise, it was surprisingly bright. The hallway was well lit, although here and there deeper alcoves were set in shadows in the walls. A couple of doors also lined the hallway as we passed. The colors were pale and calming, mostly blue, and gave me the impression of there being more space then there actually was.

Despite my efforts, I was still fairly turned around when Tiva stopped by a set of doors. I assumed this was where dinner was to be held, so I opened the door a bit and peeked in. No one was there, but the table was set. I opened the door further and stepped in. The room was part of the waterfall room I had glimpsed off my balcony earlier. I could hear the gentle '_whoosh_' sound of the water in the background. It kept with the surprising theme of tranquility and relaxation I had noticed so far throughout the palace.

So involved was I in investigating the room that I didn't hear the doors open behind me. I did, however, hear Wuya bickering to Chase as they came in.

"I don't understand why that brat is here though!" Wuya was complaining. "It's not like she has any special powers or training, so what's this about some stupid…." She cut off when she saw me standing there. Chase was smirking, and as he walked to his seat at the head of the table he said, "My, aren't we the prompt one." I shrugged. After all, he was the one that had told Tiva to get me here on time.

"Better early than late," I told him. His smirked widened, and he motioned to a seat next to him. Wuya sulked over to the other one as I joined the table. Chase raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything as we sat. Cats appeared as soon as we did so, and began serving us. It was a bit unusual, to say the least. I wasn't quite certain if it was amusing or terrifying to be served by a tiger though.

Dinner was quiet at first. But being used to the conversation at the temple, I had to say something. "So… why am I here, anyway?" I asked Chase. He ignored me. Wuya snickered. "He doesn't talk much about his 'evil plans'," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her, thinking sadly that it wasn't quite as high as Chase's could get.

"I'm not surprised he doesn't share them with you," I told her. "You do have quite the back-stabbing history, you know." Wuya glared at me, and I just smiled. We resumed eating, but again, the silence was killing me. "So. What do you guys do around here all day, besides plot for world domination, and all that jazz?" This made Chase raise his eyebrow again (OH, THE ENVY!), though once again it was Wuya who answered me.

"Oh, someone as innocent as you would have no idea the things the two of us do." She smiled over at Chase, who looked slightly pained. "We have _so_ much fun, Chase and I." I rolled my eyes as she continued. It was quite sad, really, how obvious her lies were. And of course me being me, I had to point it out.

"Wuya, can your lies be any worse? I mean, really? Jack lies better than you do, and you're on the side of evil! Shouldn't a Heylin witch that's been around for thousands of years be able to tell an untruth better?" I stared at her, amazed this time by the sheer number of colors that Wuya's face was turning. It went from red, to purple, to a strange green color, back to red, a combination of red and purple, you get the idea. Quite frankly, I thought she was going to explode. Chase was just sitting there watching us with a faintly amused expression on his face.

"Y…. You… Why you…" Wuya was spluttering all over the place, barely able to speak she was so mad. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH IGNORANT THINGS, YOU IGNORANT CHILD? YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE POWERS I HAVE! I COULD SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG! A BUG, I TELL YOU! YOU ARE WEAK, AND PATHETIC, AND, AND, AND IGNORANT!" she raged at me.

I burst out laughing. "Is that all you can say, Wuya? That I'm 'ignorant'? Hahaha, you would think you would know more words too!" Seeing as I was dying of laughter, I failed to see the bowl of noodles come flying at me. The bowl itself missed, but most of its contents did not. I gaped at Wuya in surprise as she burst out laughing. Noodles dripped down from the top of my head and shoulder onto the table in front of me, and my lap. I was too shocked to do anything but stare.

"Now that's a good look for you!" she said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. _'So that's how you want to play, huh?'_ I thought as I grabbed the food closest to me. _'Game on, then!'_ The food just happened to be mashed potatoes, and it caused quite the mess. Before I knew it, we were in a full out food fight, Wuya and I. Chase, I assumed was sitting there wondering just what had happened to his peaceful dinner, when it happened. A cupcake, thrown by who knows which one of us, landed smack on his chest.

We both froze and stared in horror as he stood his face completely emotionless. Despite that, it was still the scariest sight I'd ever seen. He looked at me and Wuya, and suddenly I was quite conscious of the fact that I was covered in a wide variety of foods. Blushing, I tried to wipe the worst of it off. He gazed at both of us, something sinister beginning to shine in his eyes.

I gasped as Chase scooped up a handful of mixed foods from off the table, both hands full. Smirking, he tossed one at me, and the other at Wuya. With his impeccable aim, it smacked us both in the face. I blinked, and tried to wipe the food out of my eyes. Smirking, he walked off. "Clean it up," he ordered as the door shut behind him.

I turned to Wuya, and she was glowering at me again. "I am not cleaning this up," she stated. I frowned. "Why not?" I asked. Now she sneered.

"I didn't start it, you did!" I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Are we back in kindergarten, Wuya?" She looked furious again. I looked around. "So, where do we start?" She stared at me incredulously. "'We'? What do you mean, 'we'? I already told you, I am not picking this up! Heylin witches do not clean, especially when there is someone else to do the cleaning!" I snorted in derision. "Whatever. Just don't blame it on me when Chase gets angry and decides to feed you to his cats."

She looked at me strangely. "Why would Chase feed me to his cats? I am far more valuable then you are." And with this, she swept out of the room, slamming the doors behind her. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and got to work.

**Alright, end of chapter 13! Well, technically 12, but if I numbered it 12, it would mess up the even numbering on the website, so… yep. Review; leave a comment, good or bad! I take constructive criticism too, and if you guys see any mistakes, please tell me! I was reviewing my other chapters, and was amazed that the stuff I found that was wrong…**

**Also, this is the longest chapter that I have typed so far! It is a grand total of 5 pages long! Yay me! **


End file.
